


Magical

by Toruhiiyi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cats, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toruhiiyi/pseuds/Toruhiiyi
Summary: Sonic discovers something at Shadows house that's truly magical.Sonadow week day 5 - Magic





	Magical

Sonic was walking to shadow’s house with a rented DVD of a new movie. It was movie night for them, a day where shadow promised to not stay at work for too long, so he and sonic could unwind and recollect in person. It was Sonic’s turn to choose the movie, so he got a DVD at the supermarket, with some popcorn and went to shadows house.

Shadows house was alone in the woods, correlating with his personality. Shadow didn’t like attention, and preferred to stay alone, confined in a closed off space. He barley told people about this location, only a few close people going. When sonic arrived at the house, he saw most of the lights off. 

“Wow shads. Leaving me in the dark again huh?” Sonic joking said to himself. 

Sonic reached into his quills and pulled out a special key Shadow gave him for when Shadow wasn't home. Sonic then opened the door and closed, about to get the place set up so they then could immediately get ready for the movie. But as the door was closed, a tiny dark figure dashed and jumped up to attack him. Sonic noticed the figure, and grabbed it and restrained it too the floor. 

It was only after he reached for the lights to get a view of the figure, he noticed the figure was an aggressive cat. The cat who was currently trying to bite his hand, seemed to be injured. One of its eyes had a glassy white fog over it, had bandages all over it, and some of its fur seemed to be ripped off. 

Sonic was confused now. Why would shadow keep this injured cat in his house? Was it even his for the matter? Or did it come in through the window? Sonic picked the cat up, as it was scratching him trying to attack. What was wrong with this cat?

It was at this moment Shadow walked through the same door. Shadow stared the situation in front of him, taking it all in. “Sonic! Give me Midnight now!” He then yelled, taking the cat in his arms from Sonic who was frozen, processing the situation. Sonic then was seeing shadow stroking the cat relaxing it, making it more comfortable. The cat then calmed down, nustling in his chest fur. 

“She must have gotten out of the cat room.” Shadow then said, more to himself.

“Cat room….. Wait, Shadow? Do you have more cats or something?” Sonic said, pretty confused.

Shadow gazed down at the floor, clearly not wanting to answer, an indication it was a yes.

“Shadow…. There's nothing wrong with owning a couple cats. There antisocial personality is great for relating to you!” Sonic happily jokes.

Shadow turned his head to the side so Sonic couldn’t see his face. Shadow stood there for a minute, saying nothing and just stroking the cat in his arms. He then opened his mouth, uttering the words “Come here…”

Sonic knew Shadow would rather have him see what was next, instead of simply telling him. They walked down one of shadows hallways, to the very last door. Shadow then took a key from his quills and slowly unlocked the door with Sonic peering behind. Opening the door showed something Sonic described as magical.

There were about 20 cats in a room, with the room having many items for cats. The walls of the rooms had cat scratcher parts all around them, allowing the cats to be able to scratch and sleep in peace throughout the room. Several blankets, beds, and toys were scattered around the room, while food and water was on the four corners. All the cats seemed to be in a motion of recovery in some way. Some were kittens, who seemed to have no mom in site, having a corner for then to get milk from a dispenser for them. Some cats seemed to be blind, one eye or all eyes. The fully blind ones seemed to have a stick attached to one of their sides with a vest, so the stick would hit the walls letting the cats know a wall was there. Some cats don’t have legs, so wheels were built with cats.

Sonic was speechless. Standing there shocked, truly amazed of the care and comfort Shadow created to these cats. Shadow then spoke before Sonic could respond.

“I knew you think this was silly…” Shadow quietly said, looking away.

“What!” Sonic then said, much louder than Shadow.

“Shadow! This is amazing! Truly magical! You have helped so many cats here! It’s so cool!” Sonic said with stars in his eyes filling with amazement. 

“You think so…?” Shadow said, turning to Sonic.

“Of course! This is so cool! Anyone who goes and helps people is cool in my book! You really have come a long way from-.” Sonic then pulling a quill over his face and making his voice dark. “Ugh, I’m so edgy, my father is an emo alien on destroying the human race, so I’m gonna kick Sonic’s ass. THIS IS WHO I AM!” Sonic exclaimed in an edgy dark voice, clearly joking.

Shadow looked down at the cat, clearly cringing at his younger self. When he looked down at the cat and a soft smile appeared on his face.

“She’s the most recent cat I got.” Shadow then said.

“Huh?” Sonic then said, pulling is quill off face.

“Midnight. I found her alone on the street. She could barely walk when I saw her. She's really afraid of people. It's probably why she attacked you. She seems to be most comfortable with me, I was probably the first person to give her genuine care.”

“Shadow… That's amazing...”

“I know I come off as dark and closed off to some people. And most are afraid of me. But for some reason, I keep wanting to help cats. Maybe it’s because cats are seen as more scary to people. Most don’t care if they’re alone on the street. I want to help them, I don’t want cats to be treated wrong because people don’t care or think they’re scary. Like I was on the arc...”

“Shadow…” Sonic said, putting a hand to Shadow’s face so he could look at him. “I am so impressed with what you did. I will help you with helping these cats. And we’ll take care of more cats! We’ll stop Eggman in the day and save cats at night!”

Shadow smirked at this. “I always wanted to open a cat orphanage. I’ve been doing overtime at gun to get paid more, so I can raise money for it.” 

“Then, I’ll help!” Sonic interrupted.

“Huh?”

“I do a lot of brand deals because people were selling a lot of stuff with my name without permission. So I started making deals so it could be sold legally. Then I use a bit of the money to go to tails and my savings so I can have food on the table and stuff. But I use the majority on an anonymous charity for Eggman’s victims. I can split the money so you can open your cat orphanage!”

Shadow stood there shocked. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Sonic simply smiled and responded with:

“I don’t know, but something pretty magical.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, please leave a comment about what you liked, and what you want me to do more of! I worked hard on this and want my writing to get better!


End file.
